fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PS Avatar (PSASE)
|image = |descr = NEW CHALLENGER HAS ARRIVED TO CREATE AND FIGHT! |voice = |fran = ''PlayStation'' |appear = ''PlayStation All-Stars Extreme'' |debut = PlayStation All-Stars Extreme (2022) |rival = Various characters |rival-intro = |rival-line = |rival-battle = |status = Starter |tier-letter = Unranked |tier-number = 1 |level1 = |level2 = [[PS Avatar (PSASE)#Super Moves|''Check here!]] |level3 = }}'PlayStation Avatar''' is the main character, he/she is an playable character and first debut in ''PlayStation All-Stars Extreme''. PlayStation Avatar's in-game rival is various characters. Biography TBA. THE GAMES OF AVATAR'S APPEARANCE: * - ''PlayStation All-Stars Extreme'' (2022, first debut) Arcade Opening In a peacefully town as many avatars is doing all-day businesses, one of the avatar is relaxed on a tree at the hill from town. Until when the avatar is waken up that their town is been attacked by turn into purple polygon which the avatar is shocked, then the avatar must stand up and thinking that someone is might cause the attack then it decided to snaps it's finger to transformed as to reach the far place to stop someone who cause this attack at their home. Rival NAME: Various characters REASON: The avatar found the Rival Arena as it look around, until it noticed the single fighter is here which the avatar is walk towards to it to stand against at the fighter or the fighter think the avatar is an enemy. TRANSCRIPT Ending After defeating Polygon Guy, the avatar is finally back at their town as many avatars is happy and enjoyed as they begin to celebrate. When the avatar is felt a blue waves on it which it got the special powers and the avatar is happy proud for saving their town. In Adventure Mode - The Great Polygon War PlayStation Avatar is not appeared in the story mode, however you can play it after you completed the story mode. Gameplay Summary TBA. Movelist Fighter= *'TBA' - *'TBA' - *'TBA' - (Throws) *'TBA' - or *'TBA' - *'TBA' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'TBA' - *'TBA' - + or |-|Swordsman= *'TBA' - *'TBA' - *'TBA' - (Throws) *'TBA' - or *'TBA' - *'TBA' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'TBA' - *'TBA' - + or |-|Gunsman= *'TBA' - *'TBA' - *'TBA' - (Throws) *'TBA' - or *'TBA' - *'TBA' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'TBA' - *'TBA' - + or |-|Mage= *'TBA' - *'TBA' - *'TBA' - (Throws) *'TBA' - or *'TBA' - *'TBA' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'TBA' - *'TBA' - + or Super Moves Fighter= Level 1 - Headache TBA. Level 2 - Stomped Leg TBA. Level 3 - Final Karate TBA. |-|Swordsman= Level 1 - Dolphin Slice TBA. Level 2 - Hero Spin TBA. Level 3 - Light Sword TBA. |-|Gunsman= Level 1 - Drop the Bomb TBA. Level 2 - Laser Pillar TBA. Level 3 - Targets Auto-locked TBA. |-|Mage= Level 1 - Avada Kedavra! TBA. Level 2 - Magical Fireworks TBA. Level 3 - Firestorm TBA. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'TBA' - TBA. *'TBA' - TBA. *'TBA' - TBA. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"TBA." *'Pre-match:' **"TBA." *'Item Pick-up:' **"TBA." *'Successful KO:' **"TBA." *'KO'ed:' **"TBA." *'Respawn:' **"TBA." *'Taunt:' **"TBA." Intros and Outros Introduction *'TBA' - TBA. Winning Screen *'TBA' - TBA. Losing Screen *'TBA' - TBA. Result Screen *'Win' - TBA. *'Lose' - TBA. Others Costume TBA. Animations *[[Heihachi Mishima (PSASE)#Rockets Away!|'Heihachi's Rockets Away!']] - There are versions of Avatars on this cut-scene. **'Fighter' - Looked in shocked as it look different directions to other fighters been strapped. **'Swordsman' - Getting leg strapped, it tried to reach but cannot make it. **'Gunsman' - Looking down, feeling defeated. **'Mage' - Tried to break the chains with magic, but their hand was strapped. *'TBA' - TBA. Trivia *PlayStation Avatar is similar to Mii's by Nintendo, both of them are customizable avatar and later become as playable fighters in [[wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]]. References *The appearance and design is very similar to Dan Johnson, a former Insomniac Games employee and level designer. Category:PlayStation All-Stars Extreme Category:Subpages Category:Characters (PSASE) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Females